matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
Champion Excalibur
* * * * * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 16.7.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100 (900 rpm)|capacity = 150 (max 750) (300 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (weight) *55 (post-15.3.0)|accuracy = |range = All|theme = Champion?Chinese Dragon-themed|cost = 1500 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It appears to be a reskin of the Excalibur with the champion/Chinese Dragon design. Strategy It deals massive damage, fire rate, capacity, low mobility and flagship accuracy. Tips *Aim for the head to deal more damage. *Use this weapon as a both as an offense and as a defense weapon due to its high efficiency per second and an armor bonus. *Do not reload this weapon unless you are absolutely safe as this weapon have moderately-slow reload. **In contrast, pairing it with Cowboy Hat and Storm Trooper Cape shortens the work. *You can ambush enemies at corners, catching them off-guard. They will be very close to you, allowing maximum damage and will almost guarantee a kill. *This weapon features the flagship accuracy, so you can use this weapon in most ranges. *This weapon is very general-purposed, allowing you to fulfill a large multitude of roles due to its high damage, a rate of fire and high magazine capacity. *This weapon will quickly lay down unarmored opponents in direct combat. *The "Burning" feature can easily finish the enemy when not being one-shot killed. *This gun is excellent at pinning players down in Team Battle due to the sheer size of its magazine. *Take advantage of the "Wall Break" attribute. *This weapon is an excellent choice for fighting very mobile players. *Since this comes with armor bonus, use this to gain free armor. *Due to its projectiles being capable of passing through walls, it can be used to kill multiple players, regardless of hiding area. *This is useful for targeting players who try to get out of the map via a glitch, due to its ability to fire through solid objects. *This gun is proficient in Arena and Co-op Survival as it's high-damage projectiles possess wall-break and its ammo capacity is very optimal. *Champion Excalibur itself is powerful, though it is advised to save its ammo for tougher opponents. Counters *This weapon does not have a scope so using snipers would prove to be very effective counters, however, be mindful that they are still highly accurate and skilled players could still hit you. *Stay out of close range as this weapon can take you down in matter of second! *A slowdown weapon to counter this weapon easily as its mobility is slow, render them sitting duck. *Avoid staying in one place, even in long range, since experienced players with this weapon can easily kill you there since this weapon features phenomenal levels of accuracy. *Approach from behind the user if you can and pick off its users from long ranges. *Avoid camping in same places, since you will be an easy picking for its users. *Unless you have a strong melee or close range weapon try not to engage users in close range battles as the lasers will shred you before you can get decent damage done. *Any one shot kill weapons can do a job. Trivia *It is a champion derivative of the Excalibur. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Burning Category:Energy Shield Category:Joke Weapon Category:Remixed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Wall Break